


Permanent Ink

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tattoo Artist Dorian, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Dorian is a tattoo artist and Bull is all to happy to let his boyfriend draw all over him. (Fanart)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/gifts).



> Adoribull exchange gift for Marinoa!

[](http://imgur.com/r57B52c)

Really loved doing this and working with all the details in this picture. The idea from Mariona was that Dorian was a tattoo artist and that was to good an idea not to use. I like to think that Bull is getting a giant pink dragon tattooed on his back and Dorian is exasperated but more than anything just bemused because his boyfriend is such a lovable dork. In the picture itself I added references to different tattoo styles: circle of magi, dwarven, Hawkes, and Dorian's tattoo as well from the concept art. I tried to work in other things to, like the bee picture holder is from Sera, and Dorian has a tiny cat in the background as well. Currently said cat is amusing themselves with a box. I hope you like it and have a wonderful day!


End file.
